1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which an on-current of a transistor is increased and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, miniaturization of a semiconductor device is in progress, in which the on-current of an MOS transistor constituting a semiconductor device may be insufficient.
On the other hand, it has been reported that by performing a high-temperature rapid thermal hydrogen treatment (RTH) on an active region before formation of a gate oxide film of a MOS transistor, a natural oxide film existing within the active region can be removed and the flatness can be increased (VLSI symposium 2001, p79–80).
However, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient on-current even if the above-described RTH is performed.